Scourge Sisters
by HeirOfLaG
Summary: Note: This is in no way connected to LOPAL. Vriska and Terezi come home after a late afternoon jog, and TZ is overwhelmed by the slurry of scents they combined.


_*click*_

 _*BLAM!*_

-"Huff, heh, puh, phew! Ha, eat it, Pyrope! I beat you fair and square!"

-"Yeah, sure, Serket- gasp- let's just ignore the fact that I was casually dashing in circles around you for most of it. That in itself is a victory for me, especially since I'M BLIND. BWAHAHAHAHA! Phew, where's the sofa?"

 _*plo-plof.*_

Vriska and Terezi have just arrived back home after a fun, unnecessarily competitive jog around the neighborhood, and are beat. They abscond to the sofa, panting and heaving in exhaustion. Vriska clicks the TV on to the news while Terezi simply sprawls herself over the majority of the seats.

"Ah, much better," Terezi proclaims, stretching her limbs and taking a deep breath. She then recalls the banquet of smells that greeted her during their promenade: the cotton candy colored sky, the cherry red and lemon yellow street signs, and…

… and the blueberry blood racing through Vriska's body, the pheromones mixed into her sweat… "ugh, why are these smells so transfixing to me?" she thinks to herself, "Vriska is my moirail, and yet, I can't help but have these flushed feelings for her."Her nose picks up those heavenly aromas again, and she feels her cheeks heat up as her blue raspberry blood rises to her face, and…

-"Hey, are you okay, TZ?" Vriska asks, noticing the uncomfortable expression.

Terezi tactfully suppresses a jolt of surprise as she replied: "Y-yeah, Vee, just didn't expect myself to be so exhausted. Gog, it's hot in here. Could you turn up the AC please?"

-"Yeah, sure. Hey, I'm gonna take a shower. Feel free to do whatever. My hive is your hive."

-"Y-yeah, okay. Thanks."

As soon as she hears the shower start, Terezi quietly rushes to Vriska's respit block, pulls her clothes out of the laundry hamper and stuffs her face in them, taking in the scent of her as her crotch begins to itch. "I might get addicted to this smell," she thinks to herself as she makes her way from Vriska's tank top to her pants to her underwear. The itch is too much to bear anymore, and Terezi almost rips her clothes off and starts stroking her bone bulge. She cleverly wraps Vriska's sweaty top around her face and use her panties as a cum rag, masturbating more fervently than before, the intoxicating aroma clouding her judgement. As she approaches the point of climax. She faintly hears the bathroom door open and begins to panic. It's no use, she'll be caught red-handed, but that doesn't stop her from cumming hard all over her clothes.

Just as Terezi shoots her load, she hears your moirail whimper in stupefaction as she saw her lewd display. Terezi's spine darts upright and she starts pushing herself away from where she smell her to be, pulling her top off to assist her. In her panic, Terezi hits her head against the base of Vriska's recuperacoon and then cowers in fear of how she'll react.

Vriska simply stares slack-jawed as her moirail panics to get away from her, the look of shame plastered on her face. She can't help but feel a little flattered. She also can't help but notice how much Terezi is packing, like damn she is PACKING HEAT. Her own bulge swells from seeing it and her thoughts are overcome by an indomitable lust. Vriska drops the towel covering her as she slowly approaches her cowering friend.

-"Hey, hey, it's okay, Terezi, shhhh…" she says as she paps her.

-"Y-you're not mad?" she replied, dumbfounded. "Not disgusted o-or anything?"

-"Nope, not at all. As a matter of fact," Vriska trails off, wiping drool off her lip with one hand and caressing Terezi's bulge with the other, "I want you to do to me what you did with my panties."

Before Terezi had a chance to answer, Vriska pushed their lips together, instigating one of the hottest makeouts in troll history. After a few minutes of intense face-sucking, Terezi had removed the rest of her clothes and both of them were stroking each other's bone bulges fervently. "Should I grab a bucket?" Vriska asks. "We can discreetly send this off to Kan's facility and-"

"No," Terezi stops her. "We both know we don't need to do that," she continues as she slides her hand toward her partner's nook. A wave of pleasure passes over Vriska's body as she falls back to the floor, Terezi now overpowering her. "Are you sure?" Vriska asks, her face a bright blue. She feels a mixture of excitement and fear, and Terezi knows it. She deftly uses one hand to stimulate the outer opening of her partner's nook, her mouth to suck her bulge, and uses her other hand to stroke her own bulge. Vriska moans in pleasure from her moirail's actions, feeling a pleasure she never thought to be possible. "Hah,h-hnngh, oh m-my GOG, TZ, this feels great!"

Almost as if by instinct, Vriska grabs Terezi's head and starts ramming her crotch against her face, fast. Terezi is disoriented by the sudden shift in control, but quickly puts her Scourge sister back in her place, sticking a few fingers into her nook, rubbing them all over her inner walls. This proves to be Vriska's breaking point, and she stops ramming, only to cum violently down Terezi's throat. She almost chokes, but manages to free herself to cough up some of Vriska's semen.

Terezi stops to focus on the taste. Bitter, but still tasty. She runs her fingers across her face, collecting Vriska's cum only to drink it all, her face beaming with lewd thoughts. "My turn," she says devilishly. She crawls to her former FLARP partner's head and kisses her, allowing her to take in the mixture of her own semen and Terezi's saliva. The concoction is enough to get her stiff again, but not to put her in a dominative position again.

Terezi takes this as her cue and grabs Vriska's plump thighs. "Here I go, Vee. Get ready, hehehehe," she says as she prods her nook with her bone bulge, debating whether to ease it in or ram it in at full speed. "Damn, I wish I had my coin," she continues. "Oh well, full throttle it is!" And with that she thrusts hard, her bone bulge penetrating the first pair of nook flaps and hitting the second, but only barely. Vriska yells in pleasure, while Terezi grunts as she pulls away to thrust again. After a few pumps, the two get a rhythm going and, after almost half an hour of panting, yelling, grunting and thrusting…

-"TZ… I'm… cumming… I-I'm cumming!" Vriska exclaims, panting hard.

-"Vee, me too, I'm cu-cumming too!" Terezi replies, biting her lower lip. "Let's… let's cum together!"

-"Y-yeah… together!" she moans, ready to release her load.

And so they came, Terezi inside of Vriska, and she on them both. Terezi thrusts a couple more times, then pulls out and collapses on her.

-"Hmm, what a rush," Vriska says lazily, stretching her arms and legs and hugging Terezi.

-"Yeah… so good…" Terezi breathes before reciprocating the embrace. "Hey, I know that this isn't the time, but what are we now?"

They both stop and stare at each other. A memory of their dancestors flashes by, and they both understand now. "So this is love, huh?" they think to themselves.

-"Hey, Vee?" Terezi asks, a little smile on her face.

-"Yeah, Terezi?" Vriska replies, similarly smiling.

-"I love you." she finally says.

-"I love you too." she responds. "H-hey, it's getting late. Let's hit the shower, 'babe'. Heheh."

-"Oh yeah, sure thing, 'babe'."


End file.
